general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 19
Four Years Later "You ready?" A latin man with black hair, a scar on his cheek and red biker jacket asked. "Yeah, let's do it." A man with a low cut, also with a scar on his cheek with a red shirt over a black biker vest. "Alright ese, let's see what you got." Henrique said putting a black ski mask over his head running across the street to a local convenient store. "How we gonna get outta this if it gets outta hand?" Alexander asks running with Henrique. "Javonte got a car pulled up behind an alley, all we gotta do is escape the feds, jump over a fence and then we good, just make sure they don't see your face. Now let's do this!" Henrique ran right up to the door and kicked it open pointing the shotgun at the clerk. "You know the fucking drill, don't try anything slick or I'll end you motherfucker!" Henrique said as the clerk had his hands up. Alexander shot the cameras, one in front of the entrance and the other in the back by the liquor. "Yo, come get the money out of this register, grandpa here is taking too long!" Henrique says not wanting to reveal his name. Alexander ran behind the register and grabbed the old man by his neck and pushed him on the floor, causing an alarm to go off because he pushed the button before getting thrown on it. "Oh fuck me, come on hurry up, cops gonna be here any minute!" Henrique says. Alexander pulled out all the cash, consisting of tens twentys, and some even hundreds. "Oh shit, we just hit the jackpot, alright now let's get the fuck outta here, work is done." Alexander said rushing out of the convinient store. "I'll do the leading buddy, just follow me." Henrique said. Next thing they know they hear sirens in the distance starting to come to the store. "Fuck cops coming, let's go!" Henrique said rushing into a small alley not too far from the store and then he jumped over a wooden fence that was in the back of it and ran a little more seeing Javonte in a everything black, even the windows, car. He turned around to see if Alexander was still behind him and noticed him slightly lagging behind. "Come the fuck on Alex! Do I have to carry your ass so you can run faster?!" Henrique said getting frustrated. Alex finally made it to the car panting and got in the backseat. "WOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING MADE IT!" Henrique said happily smoking a blunt he had in his pocket. "Y'all good, niggas ain't seen yo face right?" Javonte asks, now much more taller, has a small stubble, and with a similar if not the exact same jacket as his deceased brother Cody. "Yeah amigo, we good, just gotta celebrate a bit cause we hit the fucking jackpot." Henrique says with a cocky smile. "How much?" "Over one fucking K." "Shieeet, you forreal?" "Hell yeah, I'm forreal, we gonna be living good today." "Alright let's head to the hideout." Alexander said. Javonte nodded and sped off. ---- There are two small vacant two story houses outside the hood where the Kingz used to reside, but after the imprisonment of Benjamin and after the death of Drake, they fled knowing that it's a vulnerable spot for them, and they'll be easily wiped out. These same houses is now where the much more experienced Saints reside four years after the attacks of the Money Kingz and loss of the original leader Trent Jackson, also known as TJ. The Saints had grown immensly over the course of four years, ranging from at least eighty to one hundred members, and even more in the outside being associates. Tyrone the now new leader of the Saints along with his right hand men Eddie Kato and Henrique. Over this course of time Tyrone began to date Latoya who helped him get over the losses over four years ago. Tyrone looked at his watch and started to get irritated. "Where the fuck are them boys, I swear to god if they got caught..." Tyrone said now with a small beard and a five o' clock shadow consisting of a slight mustache. "They'll be here, just calm down, go get a lapdance from your girl or something, I don't fucking know." Eddie says, now with longer hair and larger stubble. "Nah, Latoya's mad at me for something, I don't know what it is though." "Why do you even date girls nowadays? You should just get a booty call like I do with Alicia." Eddie says with an awkward smile. Tyrone glares at him for a second not believing him. "Alright, I'm kidding, I like Alicia, a lot actually, but goddayuum she's good at grinding." "Yeah, I think I'm done with this conversation, but how many stores have been robbed this week? Any gangs trying to oppose us?" Tyrone asks. "Well, we robbed at least five this week, not many small stores in this neighborhood, they're much farther out, and I don't think any gangs have opposed us, other than the Chinese Mafia who have been up our asses cause we never repayed them." "Fuck the Chinese Mafia, let them wait, we got other shit to focus on." "Yeah, we do." Suddenly the two hear banging at the door. "Yo boss! Let us in mang, you'll be happy to hear what happened." Henrique says enthustiactically. Tyrone and Eddie go downstairs and Tyrone opens it seeing Javonte, Alexander and Henrique. "So what's this thing "I'll be happy to hear about?"" Tyrone asks. Henrique jumps on the couch laying down and throws the bag to Tyrone. "See for yourself." Henrique says smiling. "Well holy shit, what is this like eleven hundred?" "Yeah, we're gonna be good, ay we should like throw a party or something, we haven't had that in a while." Henrique suggests. "We should, we'll have some left over to spend for ourselves." Eddie says. "I'm with Eddie on this, it would be pretty fun, we could all get ourselves some ass." Javonte says. "I get enough ass, thank you very much." Eddie says with a slightly arrogant smirk. "Alright, alright, fine we'll throw a party, what day of the week y'all want it on?" Tyrone asks. "Saturday that's when all the thots come out." Alexander says. "Saturday huh, the rest of y'all agree?" Everyone nods and Tyrone pours the money onto the coffee table. "Guess we're throwing ourselves one crazy fuckin' party." Tyrone says with a smirk. ---- Joe gets out of bed, having longer hair that reaches up to his neck but with a slightly bigger beard. He looks down at Jade who is sleeping and smiles then touches he hair delicately. He stands to his feet, goes downstairs and makes himself some hot coffee. "What are you doing up so late?" Jade asks in a night gown. "Nothing, it's just, this case, constant robberies and drive bys, they're just getting to me not being able to find out who's doing all of this, they're all wearing the same colors so they HAVE to be in some sort of gang or clique. But I just can't put my finger on it..." Joe says scratching his beard. "I saw those colors before, red, it's what color Jamal was wearing when I found him and..." Jade says in a saddened tone. "Aw honey, come here." Joe says hugging a sad Jade, knowing she still misses Jamero. "I'm-I'm sorry Joe, I know I shouldn't dwell on it, but it's just hard not to." "You don't have to say sorry to me, now come on let's head back up to bed, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Joe says. They then passionately kiss and Joe carries her up to bed, but in his head not knowing what to do about what's going on outside his walls and into the streets of Miami. To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Javonte *Henrique *Alexander *Jade Knight *Joe *Alicia (Mentioned) *Latoya (Mentioned) Trivia *First appearance of Henrique. *First appearance of Alexander. *First mention of Alicia. *This issue reveals four characters to be in a relationship, the characters being Tyrone, Eddie, Joe, and Jade. Category:Dark Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues